


黑色星星

by Matataki



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Bottom! Shibutani Subaru Top! Ohkura Tadayoshi, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matataki/pseuds/Matataki
Summary: 发生在大仓20岁生日那天的故事。





	黑色星星

“前辈，给我讲个故事吧。”  
“我没有故事。”  
“讲嘛～”  
“热死了，你快松手！”  
“我不！”  
渋谷一边推着缠在自己身上的大仓，一边后悔自己答应陪大仓喝酒的决定。  
还好两人决定的场所是渋谷的家。  
这孩子醉成这样了，今天晚上怕是回不了家了吧……  
这样想着，渋谷撑着大仓站了起来，准备把他放到床上。  
“我不要睡觉！我还没喝够呢～”  
“好了，你已经醉了！不能再喝了！”  
“今天是我二十岁的生日，一定要好好庆祝啊，前辈再陪我喝几杯吧～”  
“……”渋谷没说话，只是扶着大仓在床上躺好。  
“前辈？”  
“你休息一下，我去收拾收拾。”  
渋谷刚起身，手腕就被大仓抓住了。  
“怎么了？”  
“前辈喜欢我吧？”  
“怎么可能！”  
渋谷心头一惊，自己原来是这么容易被看透的人吗？  
大仓坐起身来，认真地看着渋谷，  
“我也喜欢你，不，我爱你。”  
“大仓，你醉了。”渋谷把目光移开，转过身盯着地上散落的酒瓶。  
“我喜欢你唱歌的样子，像是要把自己燃尽一样。我喜欢看着你的背影，看着耳返线没进你湿漉漉的黑发，它们汇成一股，消失在这里。”  
大仓在渋谷的后背那里点了一点，渋谷抖了一下，用轻不可闻的声音回击道，  
“你真的醉了……”  
“还有这个，”大仓拉过渋谷的右手，用拇指轻轻地抚摸，  
“我喜欢你的纹身，现在你不需要用手套遮住它……”  
渋谷终于转过身来，注视着大仓，  
“你玩够了吗？”  
大仓站起来，他用手掌握着渋谷的肩膀，将带着酒味的危险空气送到渋谷的耳边，  
“再陪我玩会儿吧，前辈。”  
说完他便将所有的重量都压在了渋谷身上，渋谷往后退了一步，连忙撑住，  
“我觉得你还是赶快休息比较好。”  
“可是我难受。”  
“哪里难受？”  
大仓勉强站稳，拉着渋谷的手，将其放在自己早已挺立的分身上，  
“这里。”  
大仓歪了歪头，尾音带着几分甜腻地说道，  
“帮我口吧，すばるくん？”

看来他过生日的份上，就陪他一回。  
渋谷这样恶狠狠地想着，压抑着自己的悸动，笃诚地俯下身去，用口腔包裹住膨大的性器，得心应手地用舌尖逗弄着。  
大仓倚着墙壁，静静地注视着渋谷的黑发，这深沉的黑让他想到夜空，想到星星，想到无限延展的银河，想到深海的发光水母，想到一切与渋谷有关或无关的东西。  
他伸出手去，触着他的渋谷，触着他恒久地向往着的光源。  
“别动我。”渋谷停下动作，含糊地回应道，  
言毕渋谷就被大仓拉了起来，紧接着是炽烈的吻，带着咸腥味的气流在他们的唇齿间纠缠着，直到无法呼吸的时候，两人才意犹未尽地分开。  
大仓把渋谷放倒在床上，落地灯的昏黄光线让他看起来既天真又危险，他说，  
“来做吧，すばる。”

那就玩个尽兴吧。  
大仓熟练地帮渋谷做着扩张，渋谷心里暗笑，不知道这小子平时都看了些什么东西，又或者说是，他为这一天偷偷筹备了多久。  
扩张完毕后，大仓便迫不及待地进入了，渋谷从喉咙里发出压抑的呜咽声。这让大仓产生了一种莫名的得意感，借着酒醉的由头，一切得寸进尺的出格行为都是解释得通的，渋谷也无法责备他。  
于是大仓的动作变得更加激烈与粗暴，渋谷紧致的后穴也迎和着他急风骤雨般的猛烈攻势，这种前所未有的快感让大仓的眼神开始失焦，他唯一可以看得清的便是渋谷手上的那颗星星——和自己在梦中寻觅的那一颗一模一样。  
它是黑色的，但此刻在大仓眼里，它滚烫，耀眼，独一无二——正如它的主人。  
大仓从这一刻起，不，也许是从见到渋谷的那一天起便知道，他，大仓忠义，再也无法忘记这个叫渋谷すばる的男人了。

等到大仓醒来的时候，身边已经空了，他起身走出卧室，发现渋谷正背对着他，站在阳台上抽烟。  
大仓走过去，从背后抱住渋谷。  
“对不起，前辈。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我昨天并没有醉哦～我骗了你。”  
“我知道。”  
“不愧是前辈啊，一眼就看透我了。”  
“你不是也挺厉害的吗？”  
渋谷笑了，他晃了晃烟盒，  
“来一根吗？”  
两个人叼着烟，一时无话。  
大仓的肚子适时地叫了起来，  
渋谷笑着把烟摁灭，  
“换衣服，咱们出去吃饭吧。”  
“那我要吃咖喱饭，还要天妇罗盖饭！”  
“我迟早被你小子吃穷！”  
大仓似乎想起了什么，  
“那我可以住在前辈家了吗？”  
“随便你。”  
“那你会离开我吗？”  
渋谷穿衣服的手停了一下，他回过头反问道，  
“到时候你会怎么做？”  
大仓从阳光下走进屋里，他笃定地看着渋谷，  
“那我一定会追上去的。”


End file.
